


Star Festival

by CottonCharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, platonic, romance to a point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCharms/pseuds/CottonCharms
Summary: When the world demands to see a star, it takes a sunshine girl to clear the skies.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Star Festival

This story ends with a sacrifice. It shouldn't come as a shock to know that some things are exchanged for another. It was the simple rule of the universe where nothing can be created or destroyed but simply transformed. 

Intangible things such as emotions, lives, or existence also partake in the law of cycles. In turn, it only trades with those of the same value. A Blooming love for years of commitment, or a soul for eternal happiness.

This story begins with the end, and it starts with regret before shifting to a heart numbing pain. And as planned and anticipated, Tokyo will be flooded in unforgiving rain.

_**[  
](https://fsymbols.com/signs/stars/)✰ [One year and four days before you disappeared] ✰ ** _

_Bokuto has been described to be indecisive. Though he argues that he isn’t because rather than having the incapability to choose, he values each option to its primal form. He sees things for what they are beneath the layers, he searches for the deeper meaning within it, and he connects the dots between two separate situations and manages to produce the likeness of its outcome._

_Though most of the time, the connection could be considered ridiculous for most. For example, the intensity of the firmness on a press of a fire alarm, or a cheer from a pretty girl to give him the sharpest straight spikes against fearsome middle blockers. Even so, the faintest of connections can and will be present when Bokuto Demands it to be. In the same way, he couldn’t put together the same thoughts on paper since none of it made sense until he connects it, that is._

_Three days before Tanabata, or Star Festivals for some, their teacher had assigned them to write a single wish in a piece of Tanzaku. Which was to be hanged by the bamboo gardens of their school on the day before the grand festival._

_A single wish. Writing forced upon paper with the chance of it being granted. When given the opportunity to have any prayer to be granted, one should think long and hard for their request, which was his case. The gears of his mind moved like a finely lubricated machine, but his capability to choose among the wishes were proven a difficulty on his part. Especially since he wants it all to be granted._

_Would it be good health?_

_To win nationals?_

_To have a good grade?_

_He ponders on all the other requests with deep concentration. Wishes should be taken as an opportunity to make the impossible turn to possible. You could have good health with proper exercise and diet. You could win nationals with an amazing team. (and what better team could he have rather than his Fukurodani Volleyball boys team!) As for grades… let’s say he was already satisfied with passing. Nothing is impossible after all, just hard._

_He hums. What impossible wish does he want to have it granted?_

_Time moved forward, and he was still immovable from his seat. The teacher had said to leave once they were done, but those who couldn’t finish didn’t have the opportunity to turn in for a graded project. Even if it was for values education._

_One by one, his classmates went out. Most of them had their errands to run but maybe it was rain threatening to turn into a massive downpour. --Connection, aha!_

_When it comes to wishes, a person should take it with eager fervor for the possibility of it being granted. His close friends have gone on ahead, the practice was canceled because of the increasing rain, or was it a tropical depression? He forgot. The television was too busy setting on the discovery channel on winter owls and snowy foxes to consider being changed to the news._

_After a few minutes more there two people left inside the room, him and the female student. He didn’t know you that well. You recently moved in a month ago even when the first semester had started two months prior. He doesn’t recall you having a group of friends, but you often sat at your desk by the chair, eyes zoning out to the view outside their classroom._

_What could get you so distracted outside? Why aren’t you like the others so eager to go?_

_Before he could derive a proper answer, he stood without understanding the line of friendship with personal space. The chair scraps behind him and he moves his way towards you, too loud as intended to avoid making a surprising appearance, yet your head refuses to turn as your glassy eyes stared into the distance._

_He tries to get your attention. A single tap to your shoulder should have done the trick, but it wasn’t until he was shaking your shoulder when you had been released from your trance. Your eyes were still uninterested. Was there something bothering you?_

_"Hey (y/n)-san, are you having trouble with choices for your wish?" he starts with an enthusiastic tone. Even if you push him away, he'll keep himself with your company._

_"Hm... I don't have anything to write about,” you reply. “Doesn't seem childish?"_

_He pushes away the clear disinterest. Maybe you were tired. Yup! The bags under your eyes were proof of being sleep deprived rather than your lack of participation in the conversation. Then, for that matter, he'll cheer you up in no time!_

_"Hey, hey, hey! No need to get all negative about it! This festival is what we're looking forward to y'know? There are fireworks, food stalls, and games all around! Don't you want to join in the festive spirit?"_

_"Not really." You slumped your chin against your hand, yet a sliver of interest shines through. "And wish-granting? Isn't it just a farce?"_

_"Come on now, don't be a downer! The tanzaku is a part of the grand scheme of things! Each part has its roles to play so each part is as exciting you know! It connects!"_

_"It connects huh," a brief smile graced him, "then what did you wish for Bokuto-san?"_

_"Really? Uhm…” with both hands on his hips, his broad shoulder pulled back and down. He was in deep thought. “ To be honest I haven't written anything!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because when you wish for something, shouldn't it be impossible?” He stated, slamming both hands on your desk._

_It startled you like the loud sounds of thunder following lightning._

_“Wishes are made to take away the limits of possibilities! If you wish for something you can have, even if it's hard, don't you think you're taking away the fun with just trying (y/n)-San?”_

_You laugh. A genuine one, he feels it with the timber of your voice. "You are a loudmouth Bokuto-san. No wonder why people just can't get enough of you."_

_"Thanks for the compliment!" he laughs too. Seeing you smile did him wonders. There was that delightful gleam behind your eyes. It was simply muddled in between a mix of sadness, insecurity, and fear. He's familiar with the shade of downtrodden mood after all. Making you smile wasn't that hard, but could it be more genuine? -ha! That's it_

_He stands up, placing both arms at either side of your table while peering at you with an intense stare."I know what to wish now."_

_"So soon?"_

_"Yup!" He grabs his paper, lets the words flow through the ink of his pen, and walks towards the desk of the teacher. I'll wait for you outside (y/n)-san. Don't let me wait too long."_

_"Haaa!? Why would you even wait for me? Isn't it going to rain? What if y-" your eyes focused on him with a hint of malice._

_Maybe you had a talent for connections as well, he ponders.  
_

_"-You don't have an umbrella, don't you?"_

_"Bingo!" He laughed proudly at his flaws. If this was fate's way of having himself forced into you, for a simple connection waiting for your smile to bloom then he has to take advantage. "So make fast with your wish! I'll be heading out"_

_You sigh. "You're a real pain.You know that?"_

_And yet you invited him under his umbrella either way._


End file.
